digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crash815/Chapter 10 - Tame to Go Home
“What happened to your friends, Boone?” Spencer asked. “Well, our mega Digimon can travel pretty fast, so we decided to split up and, if we found a gate, we’d go find the others and leave the Digi-World, at least for now,” Boone explained. “It wasn’t that great of a plan. It’s been a month and a half since I’ve seen Andy, Duke, Matt, Penny, or Rachel.” “Well, let’s get going,” Spencer said. “Come back guys!” He held up his Digivice and Renamon, Gotsumon, and Gabumon were pulled into it. “Digi-Armor Energize!” “Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!” Boone said. <> Veemon armor digivolve to… Raidramon the Storm of Friendship <> Kudamon digivolve to… Reppamon Kudamon turned into a big fox with a blade for a tail. Boone climbed onto Reppamon and Spencer climbed onto Raidramon. The two Digimon started running through the forest. Meanwhile, Kate was facing off against Pukumon. “Aurumon, Silphymon, attack!” she shouted. “Static Force!” Silphymon said, throwing a red energy ball at Pukumon, who brushed it off. “Midnight Sniper!” Aurumon said. He disappeared into a shadow and then appeared next to Pukumon. He scratched Pukumon with his talons. “Britain Punch!” Pukumon shouted. He punched Aurumon in the face. “Needle Squall!” He blasted a bunch of needles at Aurumon and Silphymon. Silphymon turned into Hawkmon and Aurumon turned into Demidevimon. “You lose! Needle Squall!” He fired a bunch of needles at Kate, Demidevimon, Hawkmon, and Chicchimon. “Dark Roar!” someone yelled. Something dark hit the needles and stopped the attack. Then something dark flew through the air at Pukumon. “Gigastic Lance!” Pukumon was destroyed and his data was absorbed by the new Digimon. The Digimon turned around. It was a robotic warrior with dark armor. “Hello, Digi-Destined.” “You’d better not attack me, I’m stronger than I look,” Kate stumbled over her words. She knew she was nowhere strong enough to fight a mega-level Digimon like Darkdramon. “Relax,” Darkdramon said. He turned into a human boy and a small armored dinosaur. “My name is Andy,” the boy said. He had the Crest of Miracles around his neck. “You’re a tamer?” Kate asked. Andy nodded. “Why are you so dirty?” “I’ve been stuck in the digital world for two months,” Andy explained. “You do the math.” “Any chance you could help me find my friends?” Kate asked. “On two conditions: you tell me how you got here, and you help me find my friends,” Andy compromised. “Look, my Digimon are out of energy and they can’t digivolve without using the power of my crest, and the only one that can use the crest is Hawkmon, who, as I said, has no energy,” Kate explained. “I’ll explain how I got here, but only once we find my friends. They’ll be able to explain better.” “First, I have a question: why can’t they digivolve?” Andy asked. “Gaiomon did something to inhibit their Digivolution,” Kate replied. “I have an idea! You bio-merge and then carry me and Hawkmon.” “What about the other two?” Andy asked. “They can go into my Digivice,” Kate explained. She showed him her Digivice. “Can that thing open up the gate?” Andy asked; his eyes were wide open. “Yes, but I need to find my friends first!” Kate reminded him. “I’m not leaving without them.” “Don’t worry, I’m not leaving without my friends either,” Andy replied. “Right. Now let’s go,” Kate said. She turned to her Digimon. “Return, guys!” Chicchimon and Demidevimon went into the Digivice. “You’ll only have to carry us until Hawkmon has enough energy to armor digivolve.” “Okay,” Andy nodded. “Bio-Merge Activate!” <> Commandramon bio-merge to… Darkdramon Andy and Commandramon merged into Darkdramon. He grabbed Kate and Hawkmon and they flew into the air. “Keep an eye out for your friends,” Darkdramon told her. They flew across the lake and across an ocean. Eventually, they came across a forest. Kate noticed something running through the forest. “I see something!” she exclaimed. “In the forest. I see a big fox, or something, and… no way! It’s Raidramon! That means Spencer’s there!” “That’s where we go then!” Darkdramon said. They flew down to the forest. “What’s that?” Spencer asked Boone. “Darkdramon!” Boone gasped. “Good or bad?” Spencer asked, worriedly. “A tamer,” Boone smiled. “He’s got Kate!” Spencer smiled. Then Darkdramon landed next to them and he set Kate and Hawkmon down. Spencer got off Raidramon and ran over to Kate. “Spencer!” Kate shouted as she gave him a hug. Then she let go and saw Boone. “Who’s that?” she asked. “One of the tamers,” Spencer replied. “Hey, Andy,” Boone smiled at Darkdramon. Darkdramon turned back into Andy and Commandramon. “Boone,” Andy smiled. “Good to see you again.” “Well, well, well,” someone said. Gaiomon appeared nearby. “You found each other again. I’m surprised.” Raidramon growled at Gaiomon. “Time to fight!” Spencer growled. “Not without us!” someone shouted. Tyler, Patamon, and a humanoid lion jumped down from a tree. “You can count on me, bro!” “Rachel!” Boone gasped at the lion. The lion turned into a human girl and a lion cub. The girl had a crest around her neck. It was the Crest of Sincerity. “It’s time to fight!” Rachel shouted. Suddenly, two Digi-Eggs appeared near Spencer and Tyler. The one by Tyler was golden. Spencer’s was green with spikes along the bottom. Raidramon turned into Veemon and Reppamon turned into Kudamon. “You can’t stand up against all of us!” Spencer shouted. He held out his Digivice and then Renamon, Gotsumon, and Gabumon appeared. Tyler held out his Digivice and Tentomon and Palmon appeared. “You can’t beat me as long as I can stop you from digivolving!” Gaiomon replied. He held up a black crystal. “This crystal is all I need to stop you from digivolving. Once I get the next one, you won’t be able to use your crests or Digivolution cards either. Once I get the final crystal, you won’t be able to armor digivolve or bio-merge. Now, time to spread havoc in your world!” A vortex opened and Gaiomon went through the vortex. “We’ve got to follow him!” Boone insisted. “We need to find the others first!” Spencer said. Suddenly, a green ogre, a man covered in fire, and green tank came through the trees. “Oh crud. Tyler, new Digi-Eggs!” Tyler nodded. “Digi-Armor Energize!” Spencer shouted. “Golden Armor Energize!” Tyler said. <> Veemon armor digivolve to… Yasyamon, the Ninja of Sincerity Patamon golden armor digivolve to… Rhinomon Veemon turned into a masked warrior with ragged clothes and a long kendo stick in each hand. Patamon turned into a golden rhinoceros. “Double Strike!” Yasyamon shouted. He crossed his sticks and released a psychic shock wave at Meramon. “Atomic Burst!” Rhinomon shouted. He blasted a powerful blast at Ogremon. “Ready, Hawkmon?” Kate asked. He nodded. “Digi-Armor Energize!” <> Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Halsemon, the Wings of Love Hawkmon turned into a four-legged bird with red feathers. His face was covered by white helmet with wings. Kate climbed onto him. He flew into the air. “Tempest Wing!” Halsemon spun around really fast and created a cyclone which hit Tankmon. “Let’s finish them off!” Spencer said. “Digi-Modify! Pulse Blaster Activate!” Andy said. A blaster appeared on Commandramon’s left arm. “Pulse Blaster!” Commandramon shouted. He blasted the three opposing Digimon, which destroyed them. Commandramon absorbed the data. “Let’s go find the others and go home!” Boone said. Featured characters Digivolutions Category:Blog posts